


Just The Four Of Us (The Back-To-Front Big Mystical Telescope Remix)

by deird1



Series: Wynn's Family [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, Multi, Remix, Threesome - F/F/M, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynn lives. Cordelia watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Four Of Us (The Back-To-Front Big Mystical Telescope Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix. Original Story: [Last Call](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1809990/1/Last_Call), by magelette
> 
> Beta'ed by **dreamincolor** at Live Journal.

A promise is a promise, right?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _"Last call and all that crap."_ **

And then there was a death.

Wynn sat there beside his bed, one of her hands holding his, the other clutching tightly to the hand of the grey-haired woman sitting next to her.

Wynn kept talking, softly. "Apparently, he's got a new girlfriend."

"Another Slayer?"

"Not this time. He helped her with a flat tyre, or something. No mystical associations whatsoever. And he says she's really pretty."

"Alright Jess." Her father managed a grin. "Tell him to open doors for her, compliment her shoes, and make sure that-"

"That she isn't going to horribly slaughter him and eat his head?"

"That's the one. We have a Wynn-er."

"Oh, Daddy." Wynn felt a laugh bubble through her, pushing tears to the surface with it. She blinked, hard. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," interjected the woman beside her.

"Of course you are." He patted her hand weakly. "That's because I'm incredible." A gentle smile.

Wynn tried to smile back, but couldn't quite manage it. The best she could do was a sort of wobbly upturned mouth and some very teary eyes.

She swallowed, and said, "Dad, I think-" …and he was gone.

Just gone.

She bent forward, kissed his cheek, and whispered, "Give my love to Mom and to Mama… and to Faith and Papa Rupert. And say hey to Aunt Cordy for me."

And then it all overflowed and she was crying - sobbing - in her aunt's arms. They sat there, and wept together, and waited for something to change.

_"Hey" right back atcha, kid._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And yeah - I said I would be, and I meant it.  
Even though I'm pretty sure you thought I was being metaphorical.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _They sat for a little while._ **

And then there was a cup of coffee.

"Here we go. Percolated, lots of cream," - that was Wynn's - "A-positive," - Angel's - "and plungered, black." Mama took the last mug off the tray, and slowly seated herself back into the chair, frowning slightly at the effort of sitting down one-handed.

"Are you okay?" Angel looked concerned.

"Just some arthritis, same as normal." Mama raised an eyebrow, and added, "Which you'd know if you dropped in more than once a decade, lazybones."

"Sorry." He lapsed into Standard Brooding Face (as her father called it). "It hasn't really been ten years, has it?"

"Eleven," Wynn answered. "Last time you were here, Jesse had just started walking."

"Oh. Really?"

"Really." She took a sip of her coffee, and grimaced. "Mama - you forgot the sugar again."

"Oh, yes. You do like that, don't you?"

Wynn started getting up. "I'll just-"

"Oh, don't bother." Her mother waved one hand and muttered something Latiny, and the sugar bowl promptly appeared in the middle of the coffee table.

"_Ma_ma, that's not-"

She looked sheepishly - and a little stubbornly - at Wynn, and shrugged. "Well what do you expect me to do? Get my poor old aching self up out of this wonderfully comfy chair and hobble all the way into the kitchen just to get my daughter sugar for her coffee? I don't _think_ so."

"You could have let me get it _myself_."

"Rubbish. You're a guest." Mama turned to Angel. "Xan keeps saying we ought to move into somewhere smaller to make the housework easier, but I just… I love it here."

"It's a lovely house."

"It is." She glanced at Wynn, and said pointedly, "And despite what _some_ people think, a little mystical housekeeping is _not_ going to end with me snapping and destroying the world over the price of fresh fruit these days."

Wynn sighed. "Mama…"

"Besides, I'm not moving into somewhere with only one bedroom. Your dad's started snoring again, and there's no way I'm spending every night in the same room with him. That really _would_ end with me snapping."

Wynn suppressed a smile. She had a point.

Time for a new topic.

"So, how's the whole evil-fighting thing going?" Wynn frowned, and clarified, "Err, I mean _fighting_ evil, not fighting evilly… Of course, you've done plenty of that too… Not that there's anything wrong with… Well, of course there _is_, but…"

Angel and Mama shared a look, and Mama nodded. "Not just your imagination. There really is a resemblance."

_She's right, you know. You talk just like your mom, sometimes._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nope. No metaphors here. Which you probably should have figured out back in high-school. Slowpoke.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _"And you'll take care of them? Cause I'll give you hell if you don't."_ **

And then there was a battle.

She finished fastening the bandage firmly in place, and the girl grinned, picked up her sword, and with a quick "Thanks," ran straight outside again.

Wynn sighed, and pushed her hair out of her eyes again. "Twelve stab-wounds down, and… oh… say five hundred to go."

Sharon looked up from the head wound she was disinfecting, and smiled. "Never ends, does it?"

"You do realise I'm not actually a Watcher, right?"

"Hey - it's an apocalypse. All hands on deck. Especially anyone who knows first aid - and sorry, hon, but that includes you."

"Unfortunately."

The tent door was pushed aside, and another Slayer stumbled inside, looking pale.

Wynn murmured, "Here we go again…" and got to work.

_Just make sure you get something to eat some time tonight. Can't have the medical team passing out.  
…not that you can hear me._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's taking a pretty long time, actually. But, hey, I've got time. And I've gotten to see some pretty cool things, over the years.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _"It means Joy in Old English."_ **

And then there was a birth.

Mama leaned down and very carefully transferred him from Wynn's arms to hers. The baby blinked a bit, but didn't seem to mind.

He was so cute! With his little nose, and his little arms, and his teeny fingers, and the way that he just looked at you with his little eyes…

Wynn lapsed back into contentedly watching her son, and sighed happily.

Her parents were cooing over him together - she caught a whispered "Wynn's eyes" and "_our_ grandson", but not much more.

It didn't seem to matter much, though. Watching them watching him was almost as good as watching him - almost, but not quite - and she didn't really need words as well.

Her son. She had a _son!_ Really and truly, right there, looking so wonderful, and perfect, and little, and… some other word meaning wonderful…

"You look tired."

Her aunt was standing by the bed. As Wynn turned, she reached out and brushed some very messy hair out of Wynn's face.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

"I am." Wynn blinked, bemused. "…tired, I mean."

"That's pretty understandable. Mind you…" Aunt Dawn glanced over at the corner. "Matthew looks even worse."

Wynn's eyes followed hers to where Matthew was sitting, looking haggard, but still smiling rather vacantly.

"Poor Matt. He looks wiped." Wynn smiled affectionately. "Lightweight. _He_ hasn't just had an entire person pushed out of his body. Why does he get to look more awful than me?"

"Because you're all maternal and glowy. And he just gets stuck with Exhausted Father Stare." Her aunt frowned, thoughtfully. "Actually, that's almost exactly how Xander looked when you were born."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." She smiled, and added, "Don't worry, hon - we'll get out of here in a minute so that you guys can sleep… once I've had a chance to hold the baby, anyway."

The baby. _Her_ baby. She had a son! Who was so lovely and precious and teeny and exactly…exactly what he should be.

Everything was just perfectly right.

Except, of course…

Wynn suddenly realised that she was gripping Aunt Dawn's hand pretty tightly.

She looked up and smiled again, slightly teary, and explained, "Mom should be here."

Her aunt nodded, understandingly. "She would have loved this."

"She really would." More hand grippage. "I really miss her."

"Me too." There was a slight pause, and then she quirked an eyebrow and said, "Of course, it might be for the best. If she _had_ been here, she never would have forgiven you for the name. Thirty years of waiting for a boy and she still doesn't get to use her namesake-of-choice? Oh boy. It would have been _epic_."

Wynn grinned, remembering. "That bad?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea how close you came to being called Rupertina."

"It's a good choice though, right?" She was suddenly worried. "The name I picked?"

Her aunt smiled again. "Well, you've managed to make two out of five grandparents thrilled beyond measure, so I'd say you're doing pretty well."

_Three out of five, actually. Although the third one probably has a lot more to do with the fact that his middle name's William._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's been interesting.  
And it turns out, even the boring things can be pretty interesting, from the right perspective.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _Or maybe even because of it._ **

And then there was a plate of hors d'oeuvres.

"Uh-"  
"Sorry-"

They both hesitated, their hands hovering above the last feta-and-bacon bite.

Wynn looked up, and the man smiled, and pulled his hand back. "Here, you take it."  
"No, that's okay. You can-"  
"No, really. I've probably filled my bacon-bite quota already, anyway."  
She took it. "Thanks."

He was still smiling awkwardly, and Wynn smiled back - and groaned inwardly. She really _didn't_ want to get stuck here making stilted conversation with this guy for the next half an hour.

_Just because you offered me food, that doesn't count as flirting with me. Go away, and let me talk to someone else._

"I'm Matthew. Uh… Matt."

"Hi. I'm Sarah." There were a couple of seconds of silence, and then she looked across the room, said, "Oh, there's one of my friends. I should…", gave him a half-smile, and walked away, trying to look as if she was aiming for a particular person.

Luckily, the house was pretty packed, so it didn't take Wynn long to lose herself in the crowd.  
A crowd made up of Watchers discussing dead languages, and Slayers discussing combat techniques, and absolutely no-one she felt remotely interested in talking to.

Everything was so _busy_.

Thankfully, there didn't seem to be that many people in the hall. Just three people talking near the front door, and a cute guy looking at the Memory Wall.

He glanced over at Wynn. "Slayer, or Watcher?"

"Neither. Err… my sister's a Slayer."

He nodded, and extended a hand. "Daniel."

"Sarah."

"Nice to meet you."

She was always Sarah at these parties. Made it easier to blend in - too many people would recognise her if she used her real name.

Daniel had returned to looking at the photos.  
"I like the one with the Slayers training together. It's an interesting shot."

_Potentials, not Slayers_, Wynn thought, but didn't correct him. She just nodded.

"And the one of Mr Giles. Wow, he looks so young."

"Mmm."

"And this one… I wonder who that is."

Faith. Mama always said it was "Faith at her most un-Faith-like", but Mom had insisted that far-away-and-peaceful was what Faith _would_ be like "underneath all the Faithness". Wynn could never decide which of them was right… but she liked the photo.

"It's kinda pretty - like she's remembering something she liked," she commented.

Daniel let his gaze take in the whole wall. "You know," he said, "I'd say I'm fairly well-versed in modern Slayage history. But I can't figure out who half of these people are."

Wynn could. Wynn knew them all. She could still remember Mama holding her up and pointing out who was in each photo as they first went up on the wall.

She smiled, sheepishly. "Yeah, me neither."

_You know, one day you're gonna have to work out that who you are and where you come from? It's actually pretty cool._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…especially if you know the whole story.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _Definitely time to change topics._ **

And then there was an email.

> Dear Mama and Dad,
> 
> How are you guys? Miss me yet?
> 
> Well, college has reached week nine, and

Wynn paused.  
What exactly was she supposed to write about? Should she really let them know about…

She sat back and looked around the room, at the rumpled bedsheets… the smashed window… the eleven stolen mice (and four more still loose somewhere behind the furniture)… the leftover pizza slices, slowly congealing on the desk… the axe… the stack of textbooks, still unopened and unread…

> classes are going well. I'm really enjoying living in a dorm, too - although it's a bit too loud, sometimes.
> 
> Gotta go! I've got an essay to finish.
> 
> Love you both,  
> Wynn

_Good idea. Never tell parents everything - even parents like yours._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…especially if you care.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _Two more soldiers down. So much for fighting the good fight._ **

And then there was a funeral.

The house was so quiet.

Wynn couldn't sit still - but she couldn't _do_ anything, either. She kept wandering the room, slowly, aimlessly, wanting to watch TV and then realising she didn't want to, flipping through books and then putting them down unread, standing up and then sitting straight back down.

It was so quiet.

Mama opened the door, and walked in, carrying a cup of coffee in each hand.  
She sat down, and silently passed one cup over to Wynn.

"Thanks, Ma."

A nod - and a shared sad smile.

"Dad's driving Giles home - so it's just us two, for the moment."

"Okay." Wynn sipped her coffee, and made a face. No sugar. She should go and- no. It didn't really matter.

'The two of us'… That sounded so weird. Two - plus Dad. That meant that when he got home, it'd be 'just the three of us'. Forever.

No more Mom. No more Mom watching old movies with her. No more Mom practicing crossbow in the backyard. No more Mom and Mama doing each other's hair in silly styles and laughing together. No more Mom trying to be cross and starting to grin halfway through. No more Mom and Faith swapping stories of best vampire dustings.  
…no more Faith, either.

Wow.

Wynn hugged her cup in both hands, kept drinking her really gross sugarless coffee, and wondered what it would feel like to cry again.

_I am so, so sorry. I really am._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I get to see all the good bits…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _"Because you deserved it, dork."_ **

And then there was a dress.

"Okay, just move a bit more to the left."  
"Are you sure those are the best earrings? Maybe you should try a different pair."  
"No, _left_, Wynny. Away from the doorway."  
"Wow. You look gorgeous, sweetie."  
"You might be too cold. Do you have a wrap?"  
"Okay, now put your chin up a bit more…"  
"I've got a wrap that might work. Just a minute-"  
"Will, she'll be fine. The gym's heated, isn't it Wynn?"  
"Sweetie, _smile_! I want at least _one_ photo with a good smile. Please?"  
"Just remember not to dance with anyone who's pale, or room temperature, or otherwise pulseless."  
"Oh, and you should take spare lipstick with you…"

"You know," Wynn commented, "I keep telling my friends how laid-back you guys are. Could you maybe, um, _be_ laid-back for a bit? 'Cause otherwise I'm going to have to start telling everyone how you can go from zero to chaos in two minutes flat."

Her parents paused - and exchanged sheepish looks.  
Mama stopped rummaging through her purse, Mom lowered the camera, and Dad raised an eyebrow, and said, "Why don't we take it in turns?"

He walked over to Wynn and hugged her. "You look lovely, Wynn, you really do. Now…" He looked at her sternly. "No curfew breaking, no drinking alcohol smuggled in by your classmates, no sneaking off somewhere else without asking, and I don't care _what_ your mom says - making out with vampires is _not_ okay, no matter how reformed they are."

Mom said "Hey!" and threw the camera bag at him, but he just caught it, grinned, and kissed Wynn's cheek.  
"Have a great time, honey. Er… Will?"

Mama stood up, and presented Wynn with "Lipstick, some clips in case your hair starts coming down, spare Kleenex, and some holy water… just in case."

Wynn tried not to laugh. "Thanks, Ma." She deposited everything on the couch, and gave her mother a hug.

Then she turned to Mom, who raised the camera hopefully. "Photo time?"

"Okay," Wynn nodded.

"Great!" Mom grinned, and took three photos of Wynn looking gorgeous and smiling… another three of her looking gorgeous and gazing romantically into the distance… and one of her sticking her tongue out at the camera.

And then Mom started smiling in a misty-eyed sort of way, but kept trying to deny it until Dad wrapped his arms around her and whispered "Our _baby_ is all grown up and going to the Junior Prom." - at which Mom had to grab lots of Kleenex, and said "Okay, I admit it. I'm all sentimental and mushy." in a very muffled voice.

Wynn grinned. "Mushy superhero gone soft. Alert the vampires!"  
Then she snuggled into Mom, took away the Kleenex, Mama picked up the camera, and Wynn and Mom both made their best Summers Smiles…

_Hey, just try not to get hunted down by honeymooning vamps, or attacked by hellhounds, or stuck in a forest full of bear traps, and you'll be doing way better than we ever did._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…and the bad…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _"I'm not gonna wish that it never happened, 'cause we know how that ends up."_ **

And then there was an argument.

"Well, maybe if you'd thought about it before-"  
"I am _so_ thoughtful! What about Christmas, when I made-"  
"Christmas? That was months ago! You can't use once-a-year events to excuse every stupid idea you-"  
"Red and blue are the school colours! How is that stupid?"  
"The most expensive stuffed animal in the place? Really? When you could just-"  
"No, really, _how's_ it stupid? 'Cause I always thought I was supposed to take pride in my school."  
"You know _perfectly_ well you weren't trying to-"  
"Well, I guess if you're more used to _burning schools down_-"  
"Oh! Young lady, you know that was just to stop-"  
"Yeah, I know! The end of the world!"  
"Which is kind of important!"  
"You always say that! Well, the _concert_ was important too, and you completely-"  
"You're bringing that up _again_?! I said I was sorry for-"  
"That's so unfair! You think you can just-"

"HEY!"

They turned. Mama was standing there, hands on hips, looking at them both. She raised an eyebrow. "Anyone want to explain?"

Wynn said, annoyed, "Mom won't let me go to the movies with Paul!", at the same time as Mom said loudly, "_Your_ daughter didn't put the cereal away!"

"Uh-huh. 'Cause that's not what it sounded like when I came in. And, you know, the movies seem pretty okay to…" Mama frowned. "Wait a second. Wynn, didn't I ask you to put the cereal away twice this morning?"

This was so unfair!

Wynn glared at them and yelled, "I hate you both! I'm not talking to you, ever!"

She turned and ran up the stairs, hearing Mom's furious yell - "Wynn Sarah Maclay, you get back down here!" - behind her.

She slammed her bedroom door violently, and flung herself down on the bed, sobbing.

_Okay - seriously. You really didn't need to yell like that. Especially not over something so pointless.  
But hey, who am I kidding? You're a teenager. Yell away._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…and the incredibly familiar.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _She stared at her nails, noting the ragged edges and the chipped polish._ **

And then there was a magazine.

Wynn pushed her bangs back with one hand, and tried to picture what she'd look like with her hair long and bangsless.  
And hopefully with blonde highlights.

Kinda cool. Maybe.

Of course, it would help if her nose wasn't so stupid and freckly.

Wynn glared at her nose in the mirror, and thought wistfully about the _GirlGlam!_ girls, who had perfect noses that completely weren't the wrong shape, and definitely had no freckles.

At least her eyes were okay. Especially with the makeup - although she wasn't really sure if it was the right colour. She'd have to try out different kinds, and see what worked.

According to _GirlGlam!_ she ought to be tweezering her eyebrows, too. But Wynn kinda liked her eyebrows the way they were. And her eyes. They looked just like Mama's.

She used to think that most of her facial features were inherited from Mom - until her sixth grade teacher explained that it was biologically impossible - but these days she could sort of see that she had Mama's eyes and chin, and Dad's ears.

She had Mom's smile, though - biology could go screw itself, because she really did. It was a genuine Summers Smile. Everyone said so.

Except that it looked really weird right now. The lipstick was way too orange.  
Wynn frowned, and consulted the magazine for advice.

_You want advice? Lighter lipstick, darker eyeshadow, and keep the bangs - they're cute._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And you know, I really have enjoyed it all.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _"It should be a lot easier than a brain-sucking egg baby."_ **

And then there was math.

"…times three, minus seven, is… um…" Wynn concentrated. "Seventy-five. Ooh! No! Seventy-_four_."

"Yes! We have a Wynn-er!" Her father grinned, and he and Wynn high-fived.

That wasn't the entire answer, though.

"So… wait, is that seventy-four square inches? Or cubed inches?" She frowned. "Don't you… um… check what numbers you added, or… wait a second… where did we get the six from? Was that a six inches, or just an ordinary six… Dad?"

Dad was looking more confused than she was. "Uh…"

"So, how do I figure it out?"

"Um…" He looked over to the couch. "Can you guys come and help?"

"Nuh-uh."

Dad looked back down at the math book. "Please? You know I'm hopeless at this."

Mama smiled back at him. "I also know it's your night for homework helping. And plus I'm watching a movie."

"Buff?"

Mom was asleep with her head in Mama's lap, and didn't reply.

Wynn pulled the book towards her, and started trying to peek at the answer section without Dad noticing.  
Luckily, he wasn't paying attention.

"Come on! This is your daughter's education you're risking! We need the Mommy-and-Mama section of the parenting team over here, stat! I'll do anything."

"But… movie…"

"Wynn's grades…"

"Dishes for a week?"

"Actually, I was thinking of something a bit more…"

"Ooh. Mmm?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Or…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Ohhh…"

Silence.  
Wynn looked up, curiously. Mama and Dad were now somehow managing to say stuff just by using their eyebrows in very complicated ways.

Parents were weird.

Finally, Mama blushed bright red, said "Okay, you win… tempty-guy…" and came over to help.

_Wow. I didn't even think that was anatomically possible._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Even when you guys are being completely crazy.  
Because, really, the crazy's half the fun.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _The dysfunctional little Slayerette gang._ **

And then there was a birthday cake.

"No way."  
"Yeah - look. It's a double word score, so it's-"  
"No, not the double, the _word_. No way is 'Szletvicai' a real word."  
"It really is."  
"What does it mean?"  
"The yellow secretions emanating from a decapitated Thurok demon. I had to research them last week."  
"Oh, that _so_ doesn't count…"

Wynn was bored. She wandered from the living room through to the study, where Dad, Papa Rupert, and Aunt Dawn's boyfriend were discussing something dull and Watchery, round past the kitchen, where Mom and Mama were getting very giggly, and then back out to where Faith and Aunt Dawn were playing Scrabble.

Faith finished her turn, and looked up. "Hey, Maclay."

"Hi, Wynn."

Wynn smiled. "Happy birthday, Aunt Dawn."

"Thanks!" Her aunt glanced down at her Scrabble tiles, and sighed. "Oh please, tell me I can use words in Ancient Babylonian…"

"Not a chance."

"Damn."

"Are you having a good birthday?" Wynn asked.

"Yeah, I am." She wrinkled her forehead. "Didn't you ask me that an hour ago?"

"Yes… But it's still your birthday."

Aunt Dawn's mouth twitched, and she sighed dramatically and pushed the Scrabble board away.  
"Well, before Faith kicks my butt by using rude words, why don't we go and finish off the birthday cake?"

"The cake's all gone."

"It is?"

"Yep." Wynn flopped down on the couch next to her. "Dad ate the last piece."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "No surprise there."

Aunt Dawn looked at Wynn very seriously. "Well… why don't we send a raiding party in to pillage and plunder the kitchen, and see what we can find?"

"Okay."

"Excellent." She picked up three of the wooden Scrabble things, and handed one each to Faith and Wynn.

"What the- uh… heck?" asked Faith.

"Tile stand. Traditional weapon carried by Viking raiding parties."

"Right." Faith grinned. "Do we have a traditional battle cry?"

"Wynn?"

"How about just lots of yelling?"

Yelling at the top of their lungs, they charged through the dining room and the kitchen (where Mom and Mama were smooching next to the sink) and started hitting the fridge repeatedly with their tile stands.

Mom reached out and grabbed Aunt Dawn's hand. "Wynn's allowed a maximum of two bowls of ice-cream," she said firmly, and went back to licking bits of frosting off Mama's face.

"Sure." Her aunt smiled at her. "Want some ice-cream?"

"With syrup?"

"Oh, definitely."

They retreated back to the living room, each carrying a big bowl of ice-cream with syrup - and Faith also carrying a bottle of something Wynn wasn't allowed to drink.

"Very successful raiding party, ladies," said Aunt Dawn, and they all clinked their bowls together in celebration.

_Do you even _realise_ how incredibly cool your life is?_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And you're all such a lovely little family.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _"You know I never stopped loving you, right?"_ **

And then there were broken windows.

There were thuds, and crashes, and Daddy was yelling, and something slammed into the wall and the whole house shook, and Wynn huddled in a ball and tried to stay quiet and tried to stay hidden and tried to stay still…

And suddenly it was all quiet.

Wynn didn't move. Her parents had been very clear: she had to keep hiding until she was told to come out, because no matter how quiet it seemed, there could still be Glurgulgarron beasts or Hæsch monsters lurking just around the corner.

She shut her eyes, and stayed still.

What if they'd all gone?  
All of them? Everyone?  
What if no-one came to tell her she could stop hiding?  
What if- no.

Stay still. Stay still until they come.

There were quiet footsteps, and then Mommy bent down and looked under the table. She had blue slime on her face, and she was holding her second-favourite sword.

"You can come out now, Wynny."

"It's alright?"

"It's alright. They're gone."

"But - what if they come back?" And suddenly she was trembling, and crying, and Mommy was cuddling her and shushing her and telling her that everything would be okay, everything would always be okay, "because I'm here, and I'll protect you, because you know what I am?"

A big sniff. "You're a superhero."

"That's right. I'm a superhero." Mommy hugged her tight and whispered, "And I love you very much."

_Aww… That's just… Aww…_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Which, really? No surprise whatsoever.  
You three were always your own little group - the baby just sort of made things official.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _"There's only so many of us left."_ **

And then there were photos.

"See?" Mama pointed. "That's Mommy and Daddy and me, back in Sunnydale… and that's Papa Rupert in his study…"

Mommy passed Daddy the hammer, and said, "A bit more to the left, Xander. It needs to be right over the one of Dawn."

"Sure."

Mama carried Wynn over to some of the other ones. "This is Anya. She ran the magic shop, and liked going dancing…"

"Buff, can you get me some more nails? I'm running out."

"…and here's Angel. Remember? He visited us last Christmas…"

"Xan, are you sure that's in the right place? It doesn't look…"

"…and Cordelia, who stopped being dead specially so Daddy could tell her all about you…"

"Yeah, it has to be higher. You're right."

"Always am."

"…and here's Mommy and Faith visiting Seattle…"

Wynn watched. And listened. And learned.

_Personally, I would have preferred a photo where I didn't have bangs. But your dad kind of liked them, I guess._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So… thanks.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _"I dunno who's crazier, you or me."_ **

And then there was a big fiery dragon, who had kidnapped the king and queen.

"Stay back! I'll chop you to pieces, foul feen!"

"Wynn, what are you doing?" Mommy was looking a bit cross - but in a smiley sort of way.

"I'm rescuing the king and queen from Fireflame the Dragon!" She waved her sword dramatically.

"That's great, honey. Good for you! But-" Mommy knelt down and looked at her. "What are the rules, do you remember?"

Oh no.

"No weapons in Mommy's room…"

"And?"

"Um…"

"Mommy's bedroom…"

"Mommy's bedroom is a Slay Free Zone?"

"That's right. And I don't want to have to take your sword away - so can you please slay Fireflame in the living room instead?"

"'Kay…"

"Good girl. Oh, and Wynn?"

Wynn stopped, and looked back at Mommy. "Yeah?"

"It's 'foul fiend'. With a D."

"Fied?"

"Fie_nd_."

"Fiend."

"That's right. Have fun dragon-hunting, honey!"

Wynn ran off across the Mountains of Mistiness, and found Fireflame's prisoners craftily hidden behind the couch cushions.

_You really are your mom's daughter, aren't you?_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No, really. I mean it. Thanks for letting me spy on you.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _ "You know that Sunnydale's gone, right?"_ **

And then there was a story.

A red-haired woman in a dress.

"'Hahaha!' laughed Glory, evilly. 'You will never beat me! I'm going to kill you all.'"

Turn the page. A red-haired woman looking nasty. Other people looking scared.

"'I am unstoppable! You cannot defeat me,' she laughed. But then…"

Turn the page. A red-haired girl and a blonde girl, sparkling.

"Mama and Tara threw the magic dust all over Glory, and she vanished. Hooray!"

Turn the page. Happy people.

"And everyone was safe again. The end."

Daddy closed the book. "Time for bed, munchkin."

_That was… kinda fun._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'd really love to know what you're going to think when I tell you what I've been doing, these last few decades.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _"We're expecting someone in a few months. Me and Wills. And Buff."_ **

And then there were three.

"Wow, Will, you're really getting big." Buffy put her hand out to touch Willow's belly, but then hesitated, and drew back.

"Yep. Can't see my feet anymore."

Buffy nodded.

Xander was looking at the notepad, frowning. "Car-seat," he suggested.

"Definitely."

"Child-safety locks for the cupboards."

"Not for a while, but yeah. Write it down."

"Oh, and - last name. The baby's kinda got three. How does that work?"

"Um…"

"Add it to the list."

They lapsed into silence.

"Oh, um…" Willow looked up. "There's an… I got another ultrasound a few weeks ago. And the photo's on the table - I thought you guys might wanna see."

"Oh, good."

The photo was located, and they all stared at it for a minute or so.

Xander broke the silence. "Well, it's got a head."

"Yep. Definite headage, there."

"That's… pretty good."

"Uh-huh."

"Yep."

More silence.

Xander retreated back to his chair, and Buffy shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Buffy, could you pass my juice?"

"Oh… sure."

The juice was duly handed over.

"Oh, hey, did they say your due date's different?" Xander asked. "'Cause the Spock book said they sometimes change when the birth's going to be when they see the ultrasound."

"Wait - Star Trek said that?"

"No, _Doctor_ Spock. The parenting guy."

"I _know_, dummy. I was kidding," Buffy said.

Willow shook her head. "Well, nope, still same old February 22."

"Okay."

"So…"

"Um…"

"How's all the slaying going, Buffy?"

"Pretty good," Buffy nodded. "I'm about to go and help train some girls in France, because they're not really very experienced yet. Which means weeks and weeks of Paris and shopping… but don't worry, Will, I'll be back in the country for the birth and-" She stopped short, and then finished lamely, "…and, um, everything. If you… if you want me there."

"No, I…"

"No? Okay." Buffy nodded, awkwardly. "Okay, that's fine, if…"

"No - I mean 'no' as in… um… I mean, I want you there. Both of you. If you guys don't mind."

"Sure - we can be there," Xander agreed. "Right, Buff?"

"Right."

"After all, it's your baby too - well, sort of, anyway - but you guys should get to be there for this."

"Sure."

"Absolutely."

The three of them relaxed - slightly.

"So… has anyone talked to Giles lately?"

"Yep. I called him on Tuesday," Xander answered. "He's doing okay."

"Good."

Willow picked up her juice again.

"Ooh! I've got one!" Buffy sat up, and said firmly, "Diapers."

"Actually, Buffy, I'm pretty sure that's already on the list," said Willow.

"Not what I meant." She walked over and grabbed the notepad from Xander, and slowly wrote, "Teach… Xander… how to… put diapers… on babies…"

Willow giggled, and Xander looked indignant. "Hey! I'm not the only one who's new at this. You've never changed diapers either."

"Not true. I have a little sister," Buffy pointed out. "I've been diaper-proficient since I was seven."

"Fine. But I bet I can get good at it pretty fast - once the baby's born."

"We'll see…" Buffy put the notepad back down on the coffee table, and turned to Willow. "More juice?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay."

"So…"

"So…"

"Um…"

"So, Willow, have you figured out where you're going to be living yet?" Buffy asked.

"Not really. I haven't had much time to look for somewhere."

"Well, we could always…"

"Yeah - we could help you find somewhere," Xander nodded.

"Really? Thanks, guys, that's-" She paused. "But you two don't have to… I mean…" Willow took a deep breath, and resolutely continued, "You guys shouldn't feel obligated or anything. Not if you don't want to."

"Will, that's-"  
"No, we-"

Willow kept talking over them, looking firmly at the carpet. "I mean, I love you guys, and I'd love to have you around, but after all, it was just a one night thing, and you shouldn't feel like you have to get involved just because of that. Really."

Silence.

Buffy sat forward, and frowned slightly. "Willow, I think we- We _want_ to… be involved. If that's going to be okay with you."

Xander nodded in agreement.

"So… can we?" Buffy smiled, and tentatively put her hand down over Willow's very pregnant belly. "Be involved?"

_You guys really are ridiculous. It's seriously taken you seven months to figure all of this out?_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But then, you shouldn't be surprised.  
After all, a promise is a promise.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _Her boy grew up. Into a damn fine man._ **

And then there was a goodbye.

She reached out and touched his cheek, smiling that brilliant Cordy smile. "I'll be watching you."

Xander smiled back. "I knew you would."


End file.
